Il Fabbricante dei Sogni
by Norya
Summary: Il s'égare dans ses souvenirs et pourtant, il dégage une aura étrange qui donne le sourire à tous ceux qu'il croise, même à Harry Potter, l'Auror qui l'interroge. Mais quelle est donc la magie du Fabricant des Rêves ?
1. Chapter 1

_Song-fic basée sur la chanson "Il Fabbricante dei Sogni" écrite et composée par le groupe de folk italien, les Modena City Ramblers._

Le ciel était voilé et ne laissait passer que quelques rayons de soleil sur la capitale anglaise. Au Quartier Général des Aurors, un jeune homme était posté debout devant une porte fermée. Il attendit quelques instants puis finit par se décider à toquer et ouvrit la porte.

- Patron, il faut que vous veniez, on n'arrive pas à le faire parler, déclara-t-il à l'homme installé derrière le large mais sobre bureau.

Harry Potter, chef émérite de la Brigade des Aurors, leva les yeux de ses parchemins et regarda fixement le jeune Alex Jones.

- De qui parles-tu, Alex ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Du vieux type au violon qu'on a attrapé après la chute des deux enfants, il y a trois jours. Il est mutique.

Harry soupira pour rassembler ses souvenirs puis reposa la plume qu'il tenait à la main.

- Ah oui, je vois de qui tu parles mais cette affaire ne fait pas partie de nos priorités. Je n'étais déjà pas très favorable au fait que ce soit nous, et non la police magique, qui prenions en charge ce cas. Mais les journaux ont parlé de ces drames et le Ministre a personnellement demandé à ce que nous nous en occupions.

Il s'interrompit pour compulser les parchemins sur lesquels il travaillait puis les repoussa en soupirant à nouveau.

- Alex, je suis sur le dossier de ces agressions en série au Sectumsempra, reprit-il. L'affaire du violoniste ne me paraît pas difficile. Pourquoi t'adresser à moi ? As-tu vu quelque chose de particulièrement inquiétant ?

Le jeune Auror se dandina sur ses jambes, hésitant, avant de se décider à répondre.

- Il ne veut rien dire. Du moins, rien à part « je veux parler à Harry Potter ». Il ne répond pas à nos questions. Il ne nous regarde jamais réellement, il ne fixe pas un point précis, ses yeux ont l'air de papillonner dans tous les sens… Il regarde tout sauf nous.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était effectivement étrange, comme si cet homme était soumis à un Confundo si puissant qu'il n'ait pu être détecté par les Aurors au début de l'interrogatoire.

- Penses-tu que l'affaire est plus grave que je ne le pensais ? Que ce serait une erreur si je ne venais pas ?

- Je ne me le permettrais pas, Patron. Mais il est vrai que son attitude me met dans le plus grand doute…

- Très bien, j'arrive, assura Harry en se levant et en accompagnant le jeune homme.

_**J'ai tourné en long et large  
>En compagnie de mon violon<br>Et le vent des voyageurs  
>A toujours été mon ami <strong>_

Il était là, assis mollement dans le siège de la salle d'interrogatoire, les yeux fixés sur la table. Au bout de celle-ci était posé son violon, un de ces anciens modèles qui devaient valoir une fortune, qu'elle soit en gallions ou en livres sterling. Les collectionneurs sorciers et moldus se seraient damnés pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que le toucher. Pourtant, il appartenait à un vieil homme qui paraissait avoir dans les soixante-dix ans pour autant qu'Harry pût en juger – mais il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour cela – et qui, de toute évidence n'avait pas d'autre fortune. Sa baguette magique, posée juste à côté, paraissait usée par le temps mais elle était probablement fonctionnelle.

L'homme n'était pas soigné, juste habillé de ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Pour autant, il ne donnait pas l'impression de mal vivre cet état de fait. Il émanait de lui une étrange félicité qui intrigua le Chef des Aurors. Quelle était donc cette magie ?

Et déjà, Harry sentit poindre en lui les prémices d'une émotion inattendue mais qu'il ne voulut pas écouter…

Il entra dans la salle et s'installa face à l'homme. Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement puis il leva lentement la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard de Harry. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été arrêté, il laissa enfin ses yeux se fixer sur quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, il était même serein et dans son regard brillait comme une petite lueur de malice.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais rencontré un suspect qui se comportait de la sorte.

- Très bien, on va commencer. Quel est votre nom et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il parut réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire puis, d'une étonnante voix rocailleuse, il se lança.

- Je vous connais Monsieur Potter. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pu chanter votre vie sur les chemins d'Angleterre…

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, répliqua Harry.

- Mais je n'ai pas de nom ou alors cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai oublié. J'ai mille noms plutôt qu'un seul. C'est plus intéressant, Monsieur Potter et aussi plus juste… car on n'est pas fait d'un seul moule alors pourquoi n'aurait-on qu'un nom ?

Harry soupira bruyamment. Cela n'allait pas être simple…

- Admettons. Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis les chemins et les routes, accompagné de mon violon et je chante…

_**Je connais tous les ponts,  
>Les trottoirs et les gares<br>Et dans chaque endroit et dans chaque lieu  
>J'ai laissé une chanson<strong>_

Il sourit en surprenant le regard perplexe de Harry puis il reprit :

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de carte, j'ai toujours su où je me trouvais, quelle que soit l'heure, quelle que soit la saison. Une carte… ça ne sert qu'à s'obliger à aller quelque part et en avançant seul, j'allais où je voulais. Aucun lien, aucune force n'a jamais pu m'attacher. Même ma baguette ne m'a jamais servi à cela, je respecte trop la Magie pour l'asservir à une si basse besogne.

- Trouver sa route ? Vous trouvez que c'est une basse besogne ? s'étonna Harry qui sortit du cadre strict de l'interrogatoire professionnel.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter. Il y a tellement de plus belles choses qu'on puisse faire avec la Magie. Il y a tellement de gens qu'on peut aider, tellement de sourires qu'on peut donner…

Il jeta un regard sur son violon et soupira tristement.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne suis qu'un musicien, je vais au gré du vent conter mes chansons et mes histoires. C'est ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie… Ma baguette m'a surtout servi à maintenir mon violon en l'état. Quelquefois à survivre aussi…

_**Je me produis pour les passants  
>Pour les pauvres et les messieurs<br>Parce qu'il n'existe pas d'homme  
>Sans musique dans le cœur<strong>_

Harry se redressa sur son siège. Le vieil homme arrivait-il enfin à des faits précis ?

- A survivre dites-vous ? Vous êtes-vous battu ? Vous êtes-vous défendu ?

- Défendu ? Oui, quelquefois, mais seulement pour éviter qu'un voleur ne s'empare de mon trésor… Il n'y a pas eu de mal, les brigands sont juste partis avec l'arrière-train brûlant. Mais sans mon violon, je ne suis rien, il est mon prolongement, bien plus que ma baguette. C'est toute ma vie…  
>Il avait débuté sa réponse avec un sourire mais l'émotion l'avait étranglé dans ses derniers mots.<p>

- Il faut que vous compreniez, Monsieur Potter, reprit l'homme en se rapprochant de Harry par-dessus la table. Il m'accompagne depuis si longtemps ! Il est comme un frère, un compagnon d'une fidélité sans reproche. Il m'a toujours soutenu, même dans les moments les plus durs. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterai pas…

Dans le regard du violoniste brillaient des larmes probablement depuis longtemps contenues. La sincérité ce qu'il y vit frappa Harry de plein fouet. L'homme ne parlait pas de son violon comme d'un simple objet ni même comme un objet de valeur inestimable ce qu'il était pourtant. Il le considérait comme un être vivant, comme un être doté d'une âme…

Et alors qu'il aurait pu considérer cet homme comme fou, Harry commença à être ébranlé, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait trop de choses en jeu…

L'homme s'était repris, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ses changements rapides d'émotion. Personne, en entrant dans la pièce, n'aurait pu croire qu'une seconde auparavant, il aurait pu éclater en sanglots.

_**Et je joue pour les jeunes filles  
>Pour les sérieuses et les effrontées<br>Parce qu'il n'existe pas de femme  
>Qui dise non à une sérénade<strong>_

- Je cours les chemins pour chanter. Je connais tant de monde, j'ai chanté pour tant de monde ! Je n'ai jamais choisi le public, ce sont les gens qui sont venus à moi. Et il n'y avait pas que les pauvres hères pour m'écouter. Des hommes riches, des Moldus et des Sorciers, de sublimes dames et d'autres au cœur d'or. Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, que la Magie simple, la Magie par baguette n'est pas la seule chose puissante dans ce monde. Vous, particulièrement vous, le savez très bien… Je n'ai jamais su exactement ce que c'était, mais j'ai toujours ressenti de la joie autour de moi lorsque que je touchais mon violon. Les premières notes de musique attiraient les gens, les premiers mots les faisaient s'arrêter devant moi et le temps de la chanson, leur sourire allait crescendo. Toujours. A chaque musique jouée, à chaque air entonné. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'en ai chanté des milliers depuis toutes ces années ! Pas une seule fois, je n'ai rencontré la rancœur sur ma route.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre sur un ton rapide et étrange qui ne donnait plus l'impression qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un :

- Et les femmes, oui… Que ce soit pour une seconde ou pour une nuit, elles ont toutes cédé. La musique a tous les pouvoirs !

Et un sourire apparut sur son visage, à mille lieues d'un sourire carnassier ou vulgaire. L'homme semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et Harry n'en sut rien déchiffrer mais il ne put s'empêcher lui-même de sourire à son tour…

**_Et je tourne avec mon violon  
>Sur les places et dans les rues<br>Les gens autour dansent  
>Et trouvent le temps de rêver<em>**

Le violoniste s'était animé plus que jamais pendant ses explications. A l'autre bout de la salle, discrètement adossé dans un coin de la salle, le jeune Auror Alex Jones observait la scène. Il n'en revenait pas de voir son supérieur réussir l'exploit de faire parler cet homme sans rien faire ou presque. Son aura, malgré toutes ces années après la destruction du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, était toujours aussi forte. Et il se prit d'une soudaine et inattendue bouffée d'affection pour son mentor, il l'admirait depuis si longtemps…

Tandis qu'Alex Jones luttait contre cette vague d'émotions et tentait de reprendre pied, le vieil homme avait poursuivi son histoire. Il semblait s'être réveillé et regardait à nouveau Harry fixement.

- En fait, je ne vous ai pas dit tout à fait la vérité tout à l'heure quand vous me demandiez mon nom. Je ne suis pas un anonyme, j'ai une identité mais pas au sens où vous l'appelez, vous… Je me nommais ou plutôt je me considérais comme un Créateur de Joie parce qu'autour de moi, c'est ce que je voyais. Mais les gens ont commencé à m'appeler le Fabricant des Rêves, et ce nom m'est resté par la suite. Il m'a suivi tout au long de ma route, tout au long de ma vie, jusqu'ici, même… Et ça m'a convenu car je savais que grâce à moi, les gens oubliaient leurs soucis et se prenaient à penser qu'ils allaient s'arranger. Et même si ce n'était que le temps d'une chanson, cela valait bien la peine de les faire rêver…

_**Chaque soir je compte l'argent  
>Eparpillé au fond de mon chapeau<br>Je m'endors sous un plafond  
>Recouvert par les étoiles <strong>_

Durant encore de longues minutes, Harry écouta le violoniste lui conter sa vie, lui qui n'avait pas de toit et n'avait aucune attache. Ses journées se déroulaient sur un rythme immuable. Levé dès l'aube, s'enivrant des premiers rayons de soleil qui lui inspiraient ses rimes jour après jour, il marchait au gré des vents et des mouvements des groupements d'oiseaux. Il ne restait que rarement deux jours de suite dans un même lieu, goûtant cette liberté à laquelle il accordait presque autant de valeur qu'à son violon. « Elle est ma destinée, mon guide et ma mère nourricière », avait murmuré le violoniste.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes-vous un jour endormi sous le ciel étoilé ? Avez-vous pu, un jour, ressentir cette immensité et n'avez-vous jamais craint de vous noyer parmi ces milliers d'étoiles sans pouvoir arriver à remettre le pied sur Terre ? Si vous croyez que la vie n'est que villes et technologies, alors vous n'avez rien vu…

Harry était resté muet devant cette assertion tant il y ressentait une vérité presque impalpable pour lui, presque inaccessible… Il était incroyable que cet homme, qui de prime abord, paraissait simple et sans culture, pût à ce point élargir sa vision des choses et en si peu de temps. Et Harry s'en voulut des préjugés qu'il ressentait…

_**Je trouve toujours un plat chaud  
>Dans les marchés et dans les foires<br>Parce que là où il y a un violon  
>Tout le monde est heureux <strong>_

C'était presque fascinant de découvrir qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Bien que Harry soupçonnât que le vieil homme n'était pas exigeant, il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit pour l'obtenir. Un peu de thé chaud, une couverture, un toit, quelques mornilles… Et Harry le crut, quand il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais volé ni utilisé la magie pour obtenir des gens ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait qu'à regarder les yeux pétillants de son jeune disciple Alex au fond de la pièce pour comprendre que sans baguette magique, cet homme avait un pouvoir puissant sur les gens. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était totalement irrationnel…

Harry se secoua mentalement pour reprendre la main sur l'interrogatoire. Il sentait qu'il avait perdu le fil depuis un bon moment. Il était là pour interroger le gars sur sa potentielle responsabilité dans la chute des deux enfants par-delà cette falaise et pas pour écouter de telles élucubrations !

- Revenons-en aux faits, Monsieur. Que faisiez-vous donc le 4 avril dernier ?

- Voilà une question bien précise, Monsieur Potter !

_**J'ai rencontré mille femmes  
>Et chaque femme, je l'ai charmée<br>Avec l'histoire du vagabond  
>Et la sagesse de la rue <strong>_

Il regarda fixement Harry puis se lança dans une réponse claire et précise, à la différence de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors.

- Monsieur Potter, si je ne me trompe pas, j'étais dans la région de Douvres. J'y vais régulièrement. J'y suis arrivé très tôt dans la matinée. J'aime bien aller au bord de la falaise pour tenter d'apercevoir les côtes françaises. Ce serait un endroit plus reposant s'il n'y avait pas tant de touristes moldus mais c'est un de ceux qui m'inspirent le plus…

Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis à parler clairement, il retomba dans ses divagations qui ne semblaient pas avoir de but apparent.

- Et j'y ai fait de si belles rencontres ! Je me souviens particulièrement de la belle Meredith et de ses formes généreuses… Elle a toujours été si douce avec moi ! Une femme de la campagne, oui, peu lettrée mais elle aimait ma poésie… Je l'ai perdue de vue, j'ai peut-être eu un enfant avec elle ? Qui sait…

Il marmonna encore quelques longues secondes et Harry ne put quasiment rien percevoir de ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air de compter le nombre d'enfants qu'il pouvait potentiellement avoir et il égrenait des rimes incohérentes mais il ne semblait guère s'en inquiéter, il ne parlait pas réellement à Harry, pas plus qu'il ne s'adressait à un quelconque public. Il se perdait à nouveau dans ses souvenirs si tant est que tout cela lui fût effectivement arrivé dans sa vie. Rien n'était moins sûr, selon Harry qui s'inquiétait surtout du déroulement de son interrogatoire. Comment pourrait-il mener son enquête ? Et surtout, arriverait-il à un résultat ? Il voyait bien que le vieil homme n'avait certainement plus toute sa tête. Il allait devoir espérer tomber sur un moment de lucidité pour éclairer l'affaire, sans quoi il serait obligé de la clore…

(Suite très prochainement)


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que le vieil homme ne semble recouvrer ses facultés et qu'il n'aborde le sujet crucial.

_**Les enfants me font la fête  
>Et viennent en foule pour m'écouter<br>Parce qu'ils savent que le musicien  
>Est un vieil ami à suivre<strong>_

Il sourit de nouveau à Harry, comme s'il avait simplement poursuivi sa conversation sans aucune interruption.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Dans ma vie, c'est surtout avec les enfants que j'ai eu le plus de succès, le plus d'applaudissements. Je crois que je sais leur parler et les toucher, bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre personne, même leurs parents. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi c'est le cas, par contre…

Harry serra les poings sous la table de la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois, il y était…

- Monsieur, parlez-nous de ce qui s'est passé le 4 avril, quand vous circuliez à Douvres. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Comme d'habitude. J'ai marché le long des sentiers, en espérant rencontrer des gens. Je n'ai pas rencontré grand monde dans la matinée, juste deux ou trois passants, des Moldus un peu grincheux qui n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. Ce n'est qu'après que je suis tombé sur le groupe d'enfants, une classe de jeunes sorciers pas encore en âge d'étudier la magie, je pense.

- Vous rappelez-vous l'heure précisément ? demanda fermement Harry.

- Je n'ai pas de montre, je n'en ai jamais porté. Je ne juge l'heure que par rapport à la position du soleil et là, je m'en souviens très bien. Cela devait être aux environs de 14 heures. Les enfants et leurs deux accompagnateurs étaient en train d'observer je ne sais quoi dans l'herbe… une quelconque plante ou un papillon, vraiment je n'en sais rien.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, Monsieur, continuez ! commenta Harry qui ne voulait pas le voir repartir dans ses élucubrations.

L'homme le regarda avec intensité et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'effet que donnaient ses longs cils noirs était toujours aussi saisissant que lorsque Harry l'avait remarqué la première fois, au début de l'interrogatoire. Il était bien probable que cet homme ait eu autant de succès auprès de la gent féminine qu'il le prétendait, finalement…

- Je n'ai pas avancé vers eux tout de suite, ce sont eux qui se sont approchés sous l'œil vigilant des deux adultes qui étaient avec eux. Ils ont vite compris que j'étais aussi un sorcier et ils ne se sont pas méfiés. Pourquoi auraient-ils dû, d'ailleurs, Monsieur Potter ? demanda simplement le vieil homme.

Harry ne répondit rien à sa question et l'incita à poursuivre.

- J'ai parlé avec eux de choses de la nature que je connaissais, par exemple des plantes guérisseuses dont je me servais étant donné que je n'ai jamais voulu aller dans un hôpital moldu ou sorcier. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, en discutant avec eux, je me suis déplacé le long de la côte, j'ai joué de la musique et les enfants m'ont suivi, comme ils le font toujours tous… De temps en temps, je m'arrêtais, je regardais l'horizon avec eux et leur parlais de magie sur le Vieux Continent et des belles choses qu'on y trouvait. Même leurs accompagnateurs me suivaient, écoutaient ce que je disais et avaient toujours quelque chose à y répondre. Des gens bien, ces deux jeunes hommes… Je n'en ai pas vu souvent, des jeunes sorciers aussi ouverts d'esprit. Un peu comme vous, Monsieur Potter !

Harry rejeta le sentiment de bien-être qui commençait à l'envahir. Mais comment diable cet homme s'y prenait-il pour faire ça ? Il n'avait pas de baguette, ne déclamait aucun sort formulé ni informulé, c'était évident. Ce n'était clairement pas une magie classique mais c'était très puissant. Un peu comme si…

Harry se frotta le visage pour tenter de faire passer toutes ces idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il remit ensuite ses lunettes sur le nez et reprit l'interrogatoire d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

- Dites-moi à présent quand est-ce que la chute a eu lieu et dans quelles circonstances elle a eu lieu ?

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait. Un instant, j'étais entouré par le groupe d'enfants et l'instant suivant… Il n'y avait plus que des cris d'effrois et nous étions recouverts d'une poussière blanchâtre. Une fois le nuage retombé et la lumière du soleil enfin revenue, j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et puis, là, tout près de mes pieds, j'ai remarqué qu'un morceau de la falaise s'était effondré… Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire, ce que j'ai pu faire pour faire craquer la roche. Je ne comprends pas, reprit-il enfin, des sanglots dans la voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda le dossier de l'enquête qu'il avait posé sur la table devant lui. Le récit du vieil homme semblait corroborer les indices relevés sur place. Ils n'y avaient détecté de magie noire sur le sol qui aurait pu causer cet effondrement, pas plus que de magie noire n'avait semblé flotter dans les airs, et les premiers enquêteurs étaient pourtant arrivés rapidement sur place.

Le récit ne semblait pas non plus contredire ce qu'avaient expliqué les deux accompagnateurs. Ceux-ci étaient effondrés, ils n'avaient pu être très clairs mais ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le musicien sortir sa baguette magique.

Les enquêteurs dépêchés sur place l'avaient bien pris en note mais n'avaient pu tenir pour certains ces dires en raison de l'état de confusion et de trouble dans lequel se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient pas chargé le musicien, mais avaient-ils bien vu ? Et n'étaient-ils pas sous l'effet d'un sortilège puissant ? Telle était la question clairement posée dans le dossier par les enquêteurs qui avaient pris connaissance des faits.

C'était à la suite de ces interrogations que le dossier était arrivé chez les Aurors au grand dam de Harry qui, au départ, n'y avait rien vu qui pût les concerner. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu jusque-là, il était de plus en plus convaincu d'avoir eu raison. Il n'y avait aucun indice, aucun signe de magie noire ni sur les lieux, ni sur cet homme, ni sur ce qui lui appartenait. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas une remarque objective, Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'y avait aucune malice, aucune malveillance chez cet homme. C'était si évident… Il était de ceux qui ne savaient rien dissimuler de ce qu'ils étaient et qui n'étaient pas capables de penser au mal. Une proie facile pour un Imperium ? Eventuellement, oui… Mais là encore, rien n'avait été décelé. Et Harry avait la certitude que l'homme devait certainement être insignifiant aux yeux des êtres cupides et perfides… Son récit l'en avait persuadé : seuls les gens sensibles à cette délicatesse, à cette poésie, à cette euphorie devaient le remarquer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions et ses notes par le vieil homme.

- C'est vrai, Monsieur Potter, j'étais relativement près du bord de la falaise, peut-être à un mètre ou deux mais j'en étais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risque. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

Il eut un soupir douloureux avant de reprendre :

- Je regrette tellement, Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas idée ! Je ne pourrai pas vivre décemment avec cette culpabilité…

Si Harry avait bien pressenti que cette affaire n'était de son ressort, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait aussi difficile émotionnellement parlant. Et pourtant, il en avait vécu, des cas difficiles, mais celui-ci était très particulier et l'homme si incongru en ce monde et si…attachant. Harry s'en voulait de ressentir cela, il savait que ce n'était pas une attitude professionnelle mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il jeta un œil à son jeune disciple posté contre le mur derrière lui. Apparemment, le jeune Alex était dans le même état que lui, mais il n'avait la même expérience pour être capable de le cacher…

Harry lui fit signe et ils sortirent devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Je crois qu'on n'obtiendra rien de plus de lui. Il n'y a rien de très probant dans ce dossier.

- Chef, vous aussi, alors, vous pensez qu'on ne peut pas l'inculper de quoi que ce soit ? Il ne m'a pas semblé qu'il fait quelque chose de répréhensible…commenta Alex.

- A part d'inattention, je ne vois pas de quoi il peut bien être coupable, opina Harry sur un ton distrait. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose d'étrange… J'y retourne, je veux être certain. Ce n'est plus tellement de l'enquête en elle-même dont il est question, là. Tu peux aller rentrer, tu as déjà dépassé tes horaires depuis longtemps.

- Je préfère rester ! Je suis encore en formation, même si je suis en troisième année. Je veux comprendre aussi, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton déterminé.

Harry lui sourit et le précéda dans la salle.

_**Depuis bien des années je ne me demande plus  
>A quel endroit est ma maison<br>J'ai découvert que ma maison  
>Est partout où que j'aille,<br>Un chemin sans liens**_

Face à eux, l'homme semblait avoir repris ses monologues. Il se tut quand il les vit s'asseoir et fixa Harry de ses grands yeux clairs.

- Maintenant, que vais-je faire ? hésita-t-il. Je dois partir, je dois rentrer chez moi… Je ne sais pas où mais je ne peux rester là. Ce n'est pas route, je ne devais pas prendre ce chemin-là.

A nouveau, il semblait être reparti dans son propre monde. Harry sentit le regard d'Alex mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui et préféra observer le vieux violoniste.

A l'évidence, il allait être compliqué de le laisser partir et reprendre la vie qu'il menait avant. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre réellement comment, alors qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête, il avait pu faire jusque-là. Ou alors… Il allait à peu près bien jusqu'au drame de Douvres et cet événement lui avait fait perdre ses derniers espaces de lucidité.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser repartir comme avant, ce n'était plus possible mais qu'en faire ? Il ne pouvait pas être enfermé dans une quelconque prison, étant donné qu'il n'était responsable de rien, bien qu'il s'en sentît coupable. Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas non plus la bonne option, l'homme n'était pas réellement malade ni fou, il n'aurait eu sa place dans aucun service. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix… et Harry le savait. Soit il le mettait dehors, soit… Il allait devoir se décider mais avant tout, il voulait comprendre, il voulait vérifier l'idée qui le taraudait depuis le début de sa rencontre avec le violoniste.

Il se détendit ostensiblement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour en accentuer l'air indomptable et il regarda l'homme assis en face de lui avec un grand sourire d'autant plus sincère qu'il lui vint naturellement, sans qu'il n'ait à le forcer.

Et comme s'il avait senti ce regard, comme s'il avait senti cette bienveillance sincère chez Harry, le vieil homme releva la tête qu'il avait gardée penchée. Son regard croisa celui de l'Auror et y resta accroché.

Il se passa de longues minutes ainsi sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge ni ne parle. C'est le vieux musicien, de sa voix quelque peu râpeuse, qui rompit le premier le silence.

- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous quel chemin je vais pouvoir prendre maintenant ? Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis perdu et je ne sais plus où je suis ni où aller… Ma vie est partout, ma maison est sur tous les chemins mais pourtant, je ne sais plus lequel prendre pour reprendre ma vie, pour redevenir moi-même.

- Mais vous êtes toujours le même, vous avez seulement fait une halte dans une gare un peu différente de celles que vous connaissez si bien. Je peux vous trouver votre chemin si vous l'avez perdu. Ce n'est peut-être pas celui que vous connaissez, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous conviendra…

Harry avança la main vers celle du violoniste et la serra doucement mais l'homme ne réagit pas.

- Votre chemin s'est égaré mais je peux vous en créer un nouveau. Vous avez le pouvoir de redonner le sourire aux gens, j'ai celui de vous offrir une nouvelle maison d'où partiront vos nouveaux chemins. Faites-moi confiance, vous, le grand Fabricant des Rêves ! lui demanda Harry dont l'émotion mal contenue transparaissait dans la voix.

A l'écoute du seul nom qu'il avait entendu pendant tant d'années, le vieil homme eut comme un sursaut et un éclat de reconnaissance apparut dans son regard. Sans résistance, et sous la douce pression de Harry qui s'était approché de lui, il se leva et le suivit.

Quand ils passèrent devant Alex, Harry remarqua l'émotion chez le jeune homme qui ne cherchait plus à s'en cacher. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et attendit qu'Alex le regarde.

- Tu es éprouvé, tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer, lui intima-t-il doucement et, avant que son jeune disciple ne proteste, il reprit : ne t'inquiète pas, tout va aller bien pour lui, il sera à sa place.

Harry capta une question muette chez le jeune homme.

- Oui, je te dirai où je l'emmène mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, fais-moi confiance, termina-t-il.

Alex hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour pouvoir répondre mais il fut heureux que l'homme qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps, ce héros de guerre, l'ait, au moins en cet instant, considéré comme un égal dans cette enquête et qu'il lui ait demandé sa confiance. Il n'aurait jamais espéré un tel trésor en arrivant au sein de la Brigade. Et l'envie de serrer dans ses bras le vieux musicien le prit brusquement, malgré l'inquiétude qu'il avait à son sujet. Il se contenta de lui serrer la main et crut sentir son cœur exploser quand l'homme lui accorda un sourire empreint de tendresse et reconnaissance…

L'hospice Luke Stansfield était un océan de calme et de verdure dans la banlieue londonienne. Aux yeux des Moldus, ce n'était qu'une simple bâtisse semblable à ses voisines. C'était en réalité une grande demeure haute de deux niveaux et dont les pièces principales donnaient sur un gigantesque parc orné de vieux arbres et au centre duquel trônait une grande fontaine.

Le lieu était très peu connu, même du Ministère. Il n'accueillait que peu de personnes, certaines refusées par Sainte-Mangouste, d'autres ayant trouvé leur chemin là par hasard, mais toutes un peu perdues. Harry avait eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer le responsable lors d'une précédente enquête où il lui avait rendu service. Il savait que le vieux musicien serait bien accueilli et que son esprit vagabond et poète trouverait un refuge en cet endroit.

Il le remit entre les mains du guérisseur en chef et Harry sut immédiatement que, même si cet homme lui devait un service, il s'occuperait bien de son protégé et pas seulement pour s'acquitter de sa dette. L'humanité qui émanait de lui ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet et le Chef des Aurors en fut rasséréné. Il serra à nouveau les mains du vieux violoniste entre les siennes puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

_**J'ai seulement le vent qui me poursuit  
>Et le temps ne me concerne pas<br>Parce que le temps m'appartient**_

Alex l'avait attendu de pied ferme le lendemain matin et Harry lui avait expliqué pour quelles raisons il avait choisi d'amener le violoniste à Luke Stansfield et le jeune homme comprit, au regard empli d'une douce certitude de son supérieur, que c'était le bon choix.

Il observa Harry un instant puis il osa enfin aborder la question qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit.

- Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous l'avez sentie aussi, toute cette aura, toute cette magie qui a illuminé la salle pendant qu'on l'interrogeait…

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête pour ne pas couper Alex dans sa réflexion.

- Je me demandais… hésita le jeune homme. Je me demandais d'où elle pouvait bien provenir. Bien sûr, elle venait de cet homme mais de quoi était-elle faite ? Est-ce que… cela pourrait provenir de la musique qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer ? Il n'a pas touché son instrument, hier, mais j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre une mélodie quand il parlait….

Alex s'interrompit et fixa quelques instants une marque sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son mentor.

- Je connais certaines choses que cache le Département des Mystère, mais je sais aussi que je n'en connais pas le dixième, reprit-il. Alors… Est-ce que la Musique, en tant que telle, en fait partie ? A-t-elle un véritable pouvoir ?

- Alex, je ne sais pas non plus tout ce que cache le Département des Mystère, répondit Harry en souriant.

Il remarqua alors l'air déçu du jeune homme et il reprit :

- Non, je ne sais pas tout mais je ne crois pas que la Musique en fasse réellement partie.

- Mais alors ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis certain que vous le savez.

- Oui, bien sûr, lui sourit à nouveau Harry. C'est simplement de l'Amour…

Alex fronça les sourcils, stupéfait par ce que venait de dire son supérieur.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est de l'Amour, dans ce qu'il y a de plus large et de plus beau : celui qui n'attend rien en retour. Alex, de toutes les Magies, c'est la plus puissante, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je l'ai compris et à quel point elle m'a suivi toute ma vie…

xxxx

Luke Stansfield s'éveillait sous la musique d'un violon enchanteur, comme tous les jours depuis de nombreuses semaines. Une nouvelle ambiance y régnait, plus douce, comme si un vent joyeux soufflait en permanence sur son toit. Les cris et les rires avaient remplacé le silence et l'apathie qui étaient l'ordinaire d'auparavant. Les yeux des occupants brillaient d'une nouvelle lumière, inconnue jusqu'alors et le temps ne semblait plus avoir de prise sur eux. Et sur les visages des patients les plus atteints, on a même cru voir un sourire…

**_Et je tourne avec mon violon  
>Sur les places et dans les rues<br>Les gens autour dansent  
>Et trouvent le temps de rêver<em>**


End file.
